Regreso
by dark angel kary
Summary: Ishizu, Marick y Odion regresan a Domino, reencuentros,intrigas y nuevos amores.... quieren saber mas entonses leanlo pareja principal SxI... cambie el capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

Regreso

Sumary: esto ocurre algún tiempo después de que yugi y sus amigos van a Egipto y regresan a ciudad Domino (lo siento soy mala para esto sorry)

Nota: esto será un SxI y tal vez otras parejas

Bueno la no los distraigo mas así que empecemos con la historia

* * *

El Cairo, Egipto

Ishizu y sus hermanos se preparaban para mudarse a Domino, tres meses después de la visita (bueno eso pareció) de Yugi y sus amigos ya que no tendrían que cuidar la tumba del faraón y también porque en el museo de Domino le habían ofrecido empleo como arqueóloga.

Bueno creo que eso será todo –dice Ishizu empacando las ultimas cajas – Ya estas listo Marick que debemos partir al aeropuerto.

Si ya estoy listo hermana-dice Marick trayendo sus maletas.

Odion también estas listo-dice Ishizu- Si señorita Ishizu-le dijo Odion con muy respetuoso.

Odion somos hermanos no es necesario que me hables con tanto respeto, por favor solo llámame hermana, esta bien-le dice la morena con una sonrisa calida y amble.

Esta bien hermana-le dice Odion.

Lo humanos Ishtar se dirigían rumbo al aeropuerto felices de poder ver a sus amigos otra vez desde hace tiempo. Aunque Ishizu estaba un poco preocupada ya que en el museo la necesitaban rápido así que no tuvo tiempo para encontrar un lugar en cual quedarse, así que pensó que deberían quedarse en un hotel hasta comprar una casa o rentar un departamento, aunque eso lo resolvería después ya que por el momento estaba muy cansada y durmió todo el viaje hasta Domino.

Hermana despierta-dice Marick en voz baja y moviéndola un poco para despertarla con cuidado. Poco a poco Ishizu fue abriendo los ojo- vamos Ishizu ya llegamos-le dice el moreno a su hermana.

Ishizu se levanta y baja del avión junto a sus hermanos.

-------------------

Ciudad Domino

Seguro que vienen en el avión de las 5-pregunta Joel un tanto desesperado.

Si Joel, miren chicos hay vienen-dice Yugi muy contento.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les guste y para terminar solo quiero decir que esta es mi primera historia asi que dudas criticas y sugerencias dejenmelas en un reviews… plisss non. 


	2. En el aeropuerto

Hola soy yo otra vez, bueno primero k nada quiero agracerle a Little Angel n.n por sus consejos y tambien tambien pedir disculpas por la tardansa esk he estado ocupada probelmas tecnicos u-u y no me sentia insprirada pero ya volvi a porcierto les pido disculpas por el diske segundo capitulo esque estaba calando la pagina haber si podia subier otro capitulo pero ya lo borre sorry

Ok mejor ya escribo el fic antes de k me bloque otravez

--------------------------

En el aeropuerto

Yugi y sus amigos se encontraban esperando en el aeropurto, platicando de algunas cosas y Joey desesperado porque como era de esperarse tenia hambre.

Joey: Yugi seguro que ya va a llegar, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre

Yugi: si, ya no tardan

Tea: si Joey no te exaperes, cundo llegen iremos a comer

Joey: bien pero no esperen que agunte mucho, ya siento que me desmayo T-T

Tristan: hay porfavor si resististe muy bien cuando estuvimos en el pasado del faraon no creo que sea mucho pedir que esperes unos cuantos minutos ¬¬

Entretanto tanto en el avion, Ishizu miraba por la ventana pensatiba mientras Marick y Odion dormian a su lado.

Ishizu pensando:" hemos vuelto espero Yugi y los demas esten bien, pero me pregunto si Kaiba tambien nos estara esperando... no supongo que tendra algo mejor que hacer, en lugar de venir a darnos la bienvenida... si como si el gran Seto Kaiba se alegrara de vernos otra vez " - con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El avion comenzo a aterrizar esto hiso k Ishizu saliera de sus pensamientos y comensara a despertar a sus hermanos.

Ishizu: Marick, Odion despierten- mobiendolos con delicadeza hasta que..-

Marick: por favor mami otros cinco minutos hoy no quiero hacer mis tareas- decia aun acurrucando en el asiento y abrazando la almoada que tenia a la mano sin la intencion de levantarse- vaya este chico si k es flojo no creen

Ishizu: Marick despieta ya nos vamos a bajr del avion... y no soy tu mami- esto lo dice algo enfadada pero con calma-

Marick: esta bien, esta bien ya me desperte pero no te enojes hermana

Ishizu: ¬¬ bien alistate para bajar si

El avion habia aterrizado y todos sus pasageros empesaban a bajar de él, Ishizu y compañia ya estaban recogiendo su equipasje cuando vieron a Yugi, Joey, Tea y Tristan esperandolos y felises de verlos, se dirigieron hacia ellos para saludarlos y agradeserles el que hayan ido por ellos.

Marick: hola chicos me alegra verlos, como han estado

Yugi: bien gracias, tanto tiempo sin verlos

Tea: hola, Ishizu, Odion, Marick - va y les da un abrazo de bienvenida-

Odion: hola

Ishuzu: holaYugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan gracias por venir

Yugi: no te preocupes Ishizu es un placer, pero cuntanos porque regresaron a Domino

Ishizu: es porque me ofrecieron un empleo en el museo como arqueologa y administradora

Tea: vaya, espera eso significa que se mudaran a Domino-dice emocianada-

Marick: si

Tea: eso es fantastico, pero que buena noticia

Ishizu: aunque aun no tenemos un lugar fijo

Yugi: y donde piensan quedarse hasta entonses

Ishizu: pues por el momento nos iremos a un hotel hasta encontrar un departamento o ...-empieza a sonar su celular- disculpame un momento

------------------------

Ishizu: si diga

Ishizu: no, estan en la computadora

Ishizu:si se deven catalogar

Ishizu: no, por epoca y lugar

Ishizu: no, no, no

Ishizu: mejor voy para haya, ok nos vemos adios-cuelga el celular y votea a ver a Yugi-

----------------------------

Ishizu: Yugi lo lamento pero me necesitan en el museo asi que debo irme- dice agachandose un poco en forma de disculpa- espero que no les moleste que deba irme

Yugi: claro que no Ishizu-le dice poniendo una sonrisa- ve, no querras perder tu nuevo empleo

Tea: si, sera mejor que te des prisa

Ishizu: muy bien, nos vemos despues adios-ya iba hacia la puerta cuando recordo que aun no habia recervado las habitaciones en el hotel de domino y se regreso para decirle a Marick que lo hiciera- ha! antes de que se me olvide, Marick podrias hacer las recerbacione en el hotel por favor.

Pero para su desgracia Marick estaba muy entretenido platicando con Joey y Tristan como para hacerle caso.

Ishizi: Marick me estas escuchando, Marick... Marick!... Marick !!!- le levanto mucho la voz practicamente le estaba gritando, huy ahora si que hablo fuerte Ishizu

Marick: hay ya te escuche hermana

Ishizu: bien entonse has las resevaciones temprano no quiero tener que buscar un lugar para hospedarnos en la noche, porque se te haya olvidado hacrelas como aquellas veces en...- decia Ishizu.

Mientra que Yugi y Tea obsevaban el largo sermon que le daba a Marick sobre su iresponsabilidad ante las cosas importantes etc. etc. etc. Y como el la ignoraba por completo.

Marick. si, si , si como digas- aunque todavia estaba platicando con sus amigos y no le puso mucha atencion-

Ishizu: ok entonses me voy, adios muchachos

Yugi: si adios

Tea: bye te cuidas

Marick : bien chicos y a donde iremos ahora...

* * *

Hasta aqui le dejo espero k este capitulo este mejor escrito k el anterior aunque se siguen aceptando criticas y sugerencias, bueno con respecto al fic: 

Poque Ishizu esta pensando en Kaiba en el avion?

Podra Joey comer antes de desmayarse?

Marick recordara lo que Ishizu le pidio?

Porque Ishizu da sermones tan largos k ni yo quise escrebirlos ?

Ishizu: oye ¬¬

Kary: ok ya me callo

Bueno me despiso y hasta el proximo capitulo ha! dejen reviews


	3. El Museo

Hola lamento la tardanza pero es que no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, sin embargo ya tengo el tercer capitulo a si que disfrutenlo

* * *

Después de la partida de Ishizu, Marick y los chicos fueron a la Arcada (dak: bueno creo que asi era, pero sorry si me equivoque ) y divertirse un rato no obstante como el estomago de Joey era tan escandaloso se detuvieron un momento. 

Tristan: oye amigo que acaso no comiste antes de venir.

Joey: si pero eso fue a se como una hora y ya me dio hambre otra vez n-n además solo pediré algo ligero

Todos: u¬¬

Yugi: ok nos detendremos aquí a comer les parece bien-dijo apuntando aun Mcdonals cercano-

Marick: por nosotros esta bien-refiriéndose a él y Odion-

Tea y Tristan: si

Entraron y se sentaron a ordenar.

Mesera: buenas tardes que van a ordenar- dijo mientras sacaba la libreta y un bolígrafo-

Joey: si yo quisiera una hamburguesa doble con queso, papas fritas y un refresco por favor-dice sonriente-

Tea: no que ibas a pedir algo ligero

Joey: que para mi eso es algo ligero, por lo general pido dos hamburguesa triples con queso, papas y un refresco

Tristan: bueno si tu los dices-ahora dirigiéndose a la mesera- a mi me trae lo mismo.

Yugi: a nosotros solo cuatro ordenes simples por favor

Masera: dos ordenes dobles y cuatro simples, bien esperen un momento enseguida les traigo su orden- les dice retirándose

Entretanto en el museo de Domino

Maya una de las asistentes del museo esperaba a Ishizu en la nueva oficina de esta ultima que era bastante grande la cual tenia un amplio escritorio junto a una ventana, su propia computadora personal, un par de sofás, varios archiveros y baño propio (dak: OoO bastante bien), ahí se encontraban algunos de los papeles del reciente proyecto que Ishizu debía presentar en una semana y del cual no había sido capaz de arreglar mucho por ello la necesitaba para organizarlo. En lo que aguardaba la llegada de la nueva arqueóloga del museo Maya recibía algunas maletas que Ishizu le pidió de favor guardarlas en la oficina que había enviado antes en lo que reservaban las habitaciones en el hotel de la ciudad al terminar solo tuvo que esperan un rato mas hasta que Ishizu llego.

Ishizu: ya estoy aquí disculpa la tardanza

Maya: no se preocupe no tardo mucho señorita Ishtar

Ishizu: por favor solo dime Ishizu

Maya: ok

Ishizu: ha por cierto recibiste las maletas que envié

Maya: si, las deje en su oficina

Ishizu: magnifico gracias- le dice sonriendo-

Maya: no hay problema, bien entonces empezamos con el proyecto- dice decidida a terminar lo mas pronto posible para volver a casa temprano-

Ishizu: claro

En Mcdonals Yugi y los demás ya habían acabado de comer y satisfechos se fueron rumbo a la Arcada, donde luego de divertirse y de que algunos se les terminar el dinero decidieron relajarse un rato en el parque.

Marick: no puedo creer que Tea te haya vencido en el video juego de king of fighter Joey.

Joey: eso fue solo suerte ¬¬

Tristan: suerte es que te ganaran una vez pero 15 no lo creo- dice en un tono burlon-

Joey: Tristan no me ayudes.

Tea: Odion no sabia que eras tan bueno jugando Pump It Up- sorprendida- tienes mucha facilidad.

Odion: yo no diría eso solo seguía las flechas nada mas-esto ultimo lo dijo un poco apenado por el comentario de Tea.

Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien riendo y platicando hasta que se puso oscuro.

Joey: oigan muchachos que hora es.

Tea: son las 9- dijo tea- hay rayos acabo de recordar que debía hacer la cena hace una hora, será mejor irme a casa.

Joey: yo también debo irme Serenity esta de visita y ya debió haber del centro comercial.

Tristan: en serio-sorprendido y al vez enojado- porque no me la había dicho.

Joey: porque no quiero que te le acerques, que acaso no es obvio- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono irónico-

Tristan: así pues te voy a acompañar- le dice mientras le pone un brazo sobre el hombro y le jala un mejilla-

Tea: ignórenlos, bueno nos vemos después- dice y se la vuelta para irse-

Yugi: espera Tea te acompaño, yo también ya me voy-luego voltea a ver a Marick y Odion- adiós hasta luego.

Joey y Tristan: si adios.

Marick y Odion: adiós- se despiden de ellos-

Marick: volvamos al museo- le dice a Odion quien solo asiente con la cabeza y se van en dirección al museo-

En el Museo

Maya: señorita Ishizu ya puedo retirarme-dice mirando la hora y un poco cansada-

Ishizu: si esta bien, ya te puedes ir yo me quedare un rato mas.

Maya: gracias, hasta mañana-le dice mientras salía de la oficina-

Ishizu: adiós-se despide de ella-" Creo que saldré por una taza de café" salio de la oficina y en lo que iba por uno de los pasillo Miraba algunas de las obras y figuras que el museo presentaba aunque al estar haciendo eso se tropezó con uno de los visitantes del museo, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi terminara en el piso de no haber sido porque el visitante la sujeto.

Ishizu con la mirada baja: lo lamento y gracias por ayudarme

La persona se mantuvo callada hasta que la reconoció.

¿?: veo que has vuelto Ishtar

Ella reconoció la voz y de inmediato levanto la mirada solo para comprobar que dicha voz provenía del egocéntrico, pedante y orgulloso Seto Kaiba quien la observaba con su fría y característica mirada.

Ishizu: Kaiba que haces aquí- sorprendida-

Seto: que paso con tus modales Ishtar-le dice de manera burlona- acaso no va a saludarme.

Ishizu un tanto enfadada por su comentario sierra los ojos y le dice: lo mismo digo Kaiba, además aun no contestas a mi pregunta.

Seto: lo que haga o no aquí no es asunto tuyo, entendido

Mientras discutían alguien se fue acercando a ellos y dijo- porque tardas tanto Seto-

Seto: ya voy Mokuba.

Mokuba: si pero ya casi cierran el museo-sin percatarse a un de la presencia de Ishizu-

Ishizu: Hola Mokuba como has estado.

Mokuba: Ha! Ishizu estoy bien gracias- dice feliz de verla- cundo llegaron.

Ishizu: hoy por la tarde

Mokuba: ves hermano te dije que debiste hablarle a Yugi para ir a recibirlos- volteando a ver a su hermano- perdón por no ir Ishizu.

Ishizu: no te preocupes- le decía mientras le sonreía- no era necesario ir.

Mokuba: si lo se pero de todos modos quería ir- le dice un poco decepcionado- bueno y donde se están hospedando.

Seto solo observaba en silencio como su hermano e Ishizu platicaban hasta que entraron lo hermanos de esta y los saludaron.

Marick: Kaiba, Mokuba hola como les va.

Seto: ha llegaron mas Ishtars- decía un poco molesto por la situación-

Mokuba: hermano, hola muchachos.

Ishizu: Marick, Odion en donde habían estado- molesta-

Marick: no te enfades, estuvimos en la Arcada jugando videojuegos con Yugi y los demás.

Ishizu: bueno- calmándose un poco- por lo menos hiciste las reservaciones en el hotel.

Marick: las reservaciones??OoO

Ishizu: hiciste las reservaciones verdad!!

Marick: je je sobre eso yo-un poco alarmado- creo que… je je… se me olvido nnU

Ishizu¡¡COMO QUE SE TE OLVIDO!!- ahora si muy enfadada-

Marick: si, lo siento hermana

Ishizu¡¡LO SIENTO!! Es todo lo que puedes decir-le dice en lo que se calmaba-

Marick: en verdad perdón- y le ponía una cara de perrito a medio morir-

Ishizu: esta bien, esta bien, solo hay una cosa que hacer- tomando su celular- llamare al hotel haber si aun tienen habitaciones.

-----------

Recepcionista: Hotel Domino en que puedo ayudarle

Ishizu: disculpe señorita podría decirme si aun tienen habitaciones disponibles.

Recepcionista: permítame un momento por favor.

Ishizu: si

Recepcionista: lo siento pero estamos completos por el momento.

Ishizu: esta segura.

Recepcionista: segura lo lamento.

Ishizu: bueno gracias-decepcionada y colgando el celular- Marick!- dijo cambiando totalmente su expresión por una de estas muerto dirigida totalmente a Marick.

--------

Marick: si… hum… hermana- le dijo y casi escurriéndose para salir corriendo-

Ishizu: Tienes acaso alguna idea de hiciste- decía acercándose paso hacia paso hacia él- ahora no tenemos donde quedarnos- justo frente a él-

Marick: si… je je pero no te enojes nnU- colocado contra la pared- no deberías mejor pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Ishizu: que vamos a hacer!!- trato de calmarse para no matar ahí mismo a su querido hermanito menor y pensar en que hacer- bueno pues nos tendremos que quedar en mi oficina por lo menos esta noche

Marick: lo vez si te calmas todo es mas fácil no- le dijo sonriendo-

Ishizu: guarda silencio que no me tienes tan contenta-

Mientras Ishizu y sus hermanos pensaban en que hacer, Kaiba y Mokuba tan solo los miraban hasta que Mokuba decidió hablar.

Mokuba: disculpa Ishizu, pero no puede evitar escuchar lo que decían- llamando la atención de Ishizu- y se me ocurrió que podían quedarse con nosotros que les párese.

Esto la sorprendió y aunque le pareció una buena idea Mokuba no lo había consultado con su hermano y no sabia si este lo aceptaría, y tenia razón porque a Kaiba le sorprendió tanto la propuesta de su hermano como a Ishizu

Ishizu: gracias por tu oferta pero dime, lo consultaste con tu hermano

Mokuba: pues no realmente pero no creo que se oponga- volteando a ver a Kaiba- verdad Seto.

Kaiba que aun permanecía callado miro a su hermano y no tuvo mas que aceptar dado lo que este había dicho.

Seto: esta bien pueden quedarse

* * *

CONTINUARA

DAKary: Hasta aquí los dejo con la intriga, espero que le haya gustado y bueno tratare de subir otro capitulo pronto bye


	4. Primera noche en la mansion

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que no lo hayan esperado demasiado bueno los dejo para que lean y disfrútenlo. **

_**

* * *

**_

_Mokuba: disculpa Ishizu, pero no puede evitar escuchar lo que decían- llamando la atención de Ishizu- y se me ocurrió que podían quedarse con nosotros que les párese._

_Ishizu: gracias por tu oferta pero dime, lo consultaste con tu hermano_

_Mokuba: pues no realmente pero no creo que se oponga- volteando a ver a Kaiba- verdad Seto._

_Seto: esta bien pueden quedarse_

_--------------------------_

Mokuba: lo ven, mi hermano esta de acuerdo. Pero Ishizu no estaba convencida debido a que Kaiba ponía una cara de molestia, así que le pregunto

Ishizu: Kaiba esta seguro- sin recibir aun una respuesta.

Después de un momento -si Ishtar, y mejor ya vamonos antes de que me arrepienta- les dijo Kaiba mientras se dirigía a la entrada del museo pero la voz de Ishizu lo hizo detenerse antes de llegar a ella.- bueno si estas seguro, te lo agradecemos- expreso ella con una sonrisa.-pero podrías esperar un momento necesito arreglar unas cosas en mi oficina e ir por nuestras maletas-le dijo a Kaiba para después hablarle a Marick y Odion para que le ayudasen.

Seto: bien, los espero afuera- termino y salio por la puerta.

Mokuba: lamento lo poco cotes que es mi hermano pero yo les ayudare a traer su equipaje. nnU

Ishizu: gracias, que amable eres.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la oficina para recoger las maletas y llevarlas al auto de Kaiba. Mientras el susodicho aguardaba a fuera del edificio lo cual le empezó a molestar ya que se estaba tardando bastante ´ _que tanto están haciendo, no creo que sea tan difícil cargar una cuantas maletas _pensaba el gran CEO. Después de un rato Ishizu y los demás salieron trasportando 5 maletas muy pesadas, al ver eso Kaiba se dispuso a ayudarles (dak: hasta que ayuda) y le pidió a su chofer que abriera el porta equipaje del "auto" que mas bien era una lujosa y amplia limosina y las colocara dentro.

- todo listo señor- dijo el chofer.

- bien vamonos entonces- dijo Kaiba y abrió la puerta para todos pudieran entrar.

- vaya que gran limosina esta genial- expreso el Ishtar mas joven.- creo que paga muy bien la industria de los video juegos no crees hermana.

Ishizu: Marick solo dale las gracias a Kaiba y sube al auto, si.

Marick: esta bien- se voltea hacia Kaiba- Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en tu casa- termina extendiéndole la mano en señal de agradecimiento, la cual el CEO ignoro y solo les indico que subieran.

-------

El trayecto hacia la mansión Kaiba era largo y callado por eso Ishizu se sintió un poco incomoda además de que iba sentada junto a Seto, por lo que decidió terminar con el silencio- Mokuba no me han dicho porque estaban en el museo- dijo la morena volteando a ver al niño que se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella.

Mokuba: lo que pasa es que mi hermano se comprometió a llevarme a ver la exposición egipcia después que llego a la ciudad.-observa al susodicho y voltea de nuevo con Ishizu - pero con lo del torneo y los sucesos que le siguieron hasta ahora puedo traerme.

Ishizu: ah, pero que bien que cumpliera y que te pareció la exposición.

Mokuba: me gusto mucho, fue muy interesante.

En lo que ellos platicaban llegaron a la mansión Kaiba y al detenerse el auto de inmediato Seto abrió la puerta, salio y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que los demás salieran también (dak: que caballeroso se a vuelto). Al salir los Ishtar pudieron observar dicha residencia a pear de que ya era tarde y estaba oscuro que esta era imponente con un bello jardín delantero, un gran portón de entrada, con amplias ventanas y terrazas, ellos estaban asombrados en especial Marick el cual dijo - si la limosina estaba bien tu mansión es mejor- mirando a Seto - sabes hermana deberías casarte con Kaiba así tendrías todo esto no lo crees.

El comentario de Marick tomo por sorpresa a Kaiba e Ishizu lo que causo que ambos se apenaran y sonrojaran levemente aunque nadie pareció notarlo además de ellos claro.-Marick no digas tonterías y mejor ya sube entendiste-le dijo Ishizu en reacción de lo que dijo su querido hermano.

Marick: esta bien note enojes, solo era una broma. n-n

Ishizu: pues no quiero que hagas mas bromitas como esas- le dijo un tanto enojada- entendido. ¬¬

Marick: si hermana -dijo con la cabeza agachada.

´_Mas te vale... aunque... no estaría mal_´ _pero en que rayos estoy pensando_ pensó Ishizu aun sonrojada.

Mokuba: bien entonces vamos- hizo una pequeña pausa para verificar que sus nuevos invitados le ponían atención- les mostrare sus habitaciones... hermano nos acompañas- dijo volteando a ver a Seto.

Seto: no lo creo Mokuba, aun tengo trabajo que hacer.

Mokuba: ah entonces los llevare yo solo... que pases buenas noches.-dijo un poco decepcionado- bueno andando chicos.

-que tengas buenas noches Kaiba, y trata de no desvelarte- sugirió Ishizu.a lo cual él solo asintió y salio en dirección a su despacho.

Posteriormente el niño fue seguido por sus huéspedes. Al entrar a la mansión Ishizu y sus hermanos se quedaron aun mas asombrados ya que tenia una gran recibidor y una bella escalera la cual subieron hasta llegar a las habitaciones -miren estas serenan su habitaciones... y si se les ofrece algo mi cuarto esta enfrente así que solo necesitan tocar a mi puerta, les párese bien-dijo Mokuba a Marick y Odion, señalando un par de habitaciones - vamos entren y véanlas- luego miro a la morena- Ishizu sígueme te mostrare tu habitación- a lo cual ella solo asintió y lo siguió. Los chicos observaron sus nuevos cuartos mientras que Mokuba llevaba a Ishizu a una habitación mas adelante.

- esta será tu habitación- le dijo Mokuba mientras abría la puerta y la invitaba a pasar- espero que te guste.

Ishizu: es hermosa- le dijo, entrando a la habitación.

Mokuba: me alegra que te guste, ponte cómoda y buenas noches- estaba apunto de irse cuando se volvió y le dijo en un tono sugestivo- ah si necesitas algo la habitación de mi hermano esta al lado... no dudes en llamarlo, bueno que tengas dulces sueños y hasta mañana-terminó y salio rumbo a su habitación.

Ishizu se quedo un poco pensativa con respecto a lo que el pequeño le dijo aunque pronto lo desecho y mejor empezó a admirar la habitación la cual poseía una amplia cama en la que coloco su maleta, observo también que al lado de esta había un pequeño buró y una mesita de noche también vio un tocador de madera finamente tallada y un ropero en donde acomodo algo de su ropa, luego de desempacar se encamino hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su bata que era de color hueso, larga hasta poco después de la rodilla pero con un ligero corte en ambos lados, con tirantes y un pequeño escote que permitía divisar sus pechos, cuando salio miro la luna por la ventana un rato y se fue a dormir.

-------

Todos en la mansión ya se encontraban dormidos excepto Seto que aun no había terminado de ordenar algunos papeles y de ajustar un nuevo juego de realidad virtual, por lo que no había logrado ir a dormir. Miro el reloj el cual marcaban las 2:30 de la madrugada así que decidió terminar mañana e irse a dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto Ishizu se había levantado para ir por un vaso con agua así que salio de la habitación pero tenia un pequeño problema, no sabía en donde estaba la cocina y no quería despertar a nadie así que bajo las escaleras y camino por los pasillos esperando dar con la dichosa cocina. Después de un buen rato buscando y de no encontrarla decidió mejor volver a su habitación pero cuando dio la vuelta para regresar vio una figura en la distancia y temiendo que fuese un ladrón tomo un florero que encontró e intento golpearlo pero la figura se dio cuenta a tiempo y la detuvo quitándole su arma de defensa, se empezó a acercaba a ella lo cual la asusto hasta que la figura le dijo exaltado - acaso estas loca, porque intentaste golpearme!!!- ella reconoció la voz de Seto y se sintió mas tranquila.

-contéstame porque me ibas a golpear!- volvió a preguntar el CEO bastante enojado y muy cerca de ella.

-yo... lo siento... creí que... eras un ladrón-le dijo mientras intenta alejarse haciéndose para atrás.

- esta bien, pero que haces aun levantada- le pregunto un poco mas calmado y distanciándose un poco de la morena.

- quería un vaso con agua... pero no se en donde esta la cocina- dijo apenada.

- mmm... ven te llevare a la cocina- dijo Seto.

Ishizu asintió y lo siguió, al llegar ahí ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Ishizu rompió con el silencio y dijo- Kaiba en verdad discúlpame... no fue mi intención tratar de golpearte.

- déjalo así- dijo él.

-esta bien... pero lo siento mucho- continuó diciéndole ella.

-que lo dejes así- le dijo pero esta vez un poco enojado.

-pero es que lo lamento, me perdonas- y ella insitia con lo mismo.

-YA TE DIJE QUE ASI LO DEJES!!! ...ENTENDISTE- le dijo gritando, lo cual hizo que Ishizu se sintiera mal y agachara el rostro esto causo que Seto se arrepintiera por haberle gritado.

-yo, si... entendí, que descanses- le contesto ocultando a un su rostro, dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación dejando a Seto mas arrepentido que antes.

Después de que ella se fuera el también se dirigió hacia su cuarto una vez ahí se recostó en su cama, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le hizo a Ishizu y eso no lo dejaba dormir ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la recordaba asi de triste, ´creo que no de debí haberle gritado, espero que este bien´ no entendía porque le molestaba tanto haberle hecho eso, se quedo así durante un rato hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

CONTINUARA

* * *

DAK: vaya esto se empieza poner bueno v jajaja... y como ven que las insinuaciones de Marick y lo insistente que es Ishizu, también haber si Kaiba se vuelva mas tolerante no creen.

Bueno hasta los voy a dejar con la intriga ºuº adios y degenme reviews, bye.


End file.
